


Trick or Treat

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, brief mention of Shiro/Keith and Hunk/Pidge, it's three minutes past midnight so it counts as halloween already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Allura and Lance take their children trick-or-treating.





	Trick or Treat

"I don't want to be a pessimist, but this isn't going well." Lance said in a low voice, even though his daughters weren’t within earshot. 

“No, not at all.” Allura agreed, running her fingers absently through the soft fur of the Blue Lion plushie that she held in her arms.

They watched as their daughters, Melenor and Ana, knocked at the door of the small house they were currently standing in front of. It was the twelfth house they visited that night and they hoped the owner would be generous with the treats. 

Their Halloween night has been disappointing so far and they fear it will end that way. 

The problem was that it took forever for them to finally get out of house. They stayed at Lance’s family house for this occasion and thought everything would go well if they started getting the children ready hours early. They were so wrong. 

Alfor made it difficult to put his costume on, constantly moving as they tried to dress him and running through the house, forcing his parents to chase him. Melenor refused to leave home without her Blue Lion (the one Allura was now holding for her) and they know how anxious she gets without it, so they searched every corner of the house until they found the plushie stuck between the back of the couch and the wall. Then Ana, as they were about to leave and Lance was already locking the door, said she needed to go to the bathroom one last time and those were another ten minutes they lost. 

When they started trick-or-treating, most of the houses they went to had already ran out of candy or only had a few to give. Halloween wasn’t a tradition reserved to only humans anymore. Other alien races visited Earth just for this day, while others tried to copy this event on their planet and put their own twist on it by creating new traditions. 

Allura and Lance have been doing matching couple costumes for years, but this year they were so busy with royal and diplomatic duties that they didn’t even had the time to plan what they would wear. If it wasn’t for Coran taking care of making the costumes for their children, the kids wouldn’t have anything to wear for this night.

Costumes also come in handy when they want to avoid getting recognized in public or else they will have people asking them for autographs or selfies. They want to avoid that especially tonight, wanting to spend time only with their kids and they already lost so much time when they could have been trick-or-treating. 

Allura was wearing a Galaxy Garrison hoodie that she found while they were at Lance’s parents’ house, wearing the hood over her head to hide her long white hair, and Lance, despite being night, wore sunglasses and a white cap, hoping it would be enough to hide his identity.

They usually had their friends joining in for this night, but Keith and Shiro were away on a mission, that Lance, Hunk and Pidge teased them for, saying that they were on a romantic getaway. Hunk and Pidge couldn’t be out tonight with their baby daughter, Leilani, since she is still too young for Halloween. Coran found out that the Garrison was organizing a contest for best costume and performance and he didn’t want to miss it. 

Lance tried to keep his kids optimistic, even though he too was starting to doubt it as the candy they got so far hardly filled the bottom of their Jack-O-Lantern buckets. 

Alfor, their youngest child, is only three years old. He was dressed as a red dragon and was barely staying awake, being long past his bedtime. He held onto Lance’s hand while clinging to his leg at the same time. Despite being tired, he didn’t want to be picked up and carried, wanting to walk by his own tiny legs, even though it was getting harder for him to do so.

People often comment that Alfor looks like a mini version of Lance, with his short messy hair and blue eyes. The only differences between them are the pink altean markings in Alfor’s cheeks, a trait that he got from his mother and shares with his sister Melenor, and his white hair. 

Lance asked him if he wanted to be a lion instead, but Alfor insisted dragons were cooler and refused to go dressed as anything else. It took Coran some work to get the costume done, but he succeeded and even added tiny dragon wings on the back.

Melenor, who was excitedly waiting for someone to answer as her sister knocked on the door, is six years old, three years older than Alfor. She wanted to dress up as princess Ellami, her favorite character from Killbot Phantasm, a game that her dad and aunt Pidge had taught her how to play. Coran had the easiest time sewing her pink dress, but crafting Ellami’s magical staff proved to be more difficult and Coran, after spending hours working on it, tripped while carrying it and dropped it, and had to start all over again. 

Melenor, like Coran has pointed out many times, looks a lot like Allura did as a child, with her pink and blue eyes and long curly hair that reaches her waist, but unlike Allura, Melenor’s hair is dark brown. Lance’s mom, while Allura and Lance were busy getting Alfor ready, took care of Melenor’s hair so she would have a braid like princess Ellami does. 

Aside from holding her own Jack-O-Lantern bucket, she also took Alfor’s one with her to get candy for him, so he will also have some if the people in this house (hopefully) give them candy. 

Ana, their oldest one and who celebrated her tenth anniversary recently, got her mother’s curly white hair, but she prefers to style her hair into a bob cut instead of letting it grow too much. Like Melenor, she got Allura’s eyes, but her altean markings are blue, not pink. 

Ana took inspiration from her uncle Coran when it came to her costume and decided that this year she wanted to be an intergalactic fashion pirate. Once the suit was done, Ana didn’t wait for Halloween to come and started wearing the costume weeks early, playing around the castle while dressed in it. She was a bit disappointed that they couldn’t get a bogwaggle-cape trained to sing her theme song, like the one Coran used to have, but he still managed to make for her one awesome cape. 

Sadly, Coran had to shorten the cape a bit since Ana kept stepping and tripping on it, and it got stuck between two closing doors one time. 

After Ana knocked a third time, the door of the house finally opened and a man in his early thirties, who they assumed was the owner of the house, appeared, but he wasn’t holding any bowl or bag of candies. 

From where they stood, on the sidewalk in front of the house, Lance and Allura couldn’t hear anything, but they could see the man talking to the girls and his expression went from bored to suddenly annoyed. Allura and Lance were startled when the door was suddenly slammed hard. Alfor even let out a little cry and clung harder to Lance, scared by the sudden loud noise. 

Melenor and Ana stood there a few seconds, shocked. Then Melenor started to sniffled, her lips quivering. Ana grabbed her sister’s hand and shouted an altean insult, sticking her tongue out, before turning around and walking away from the door, taking Melenor with her.

Allura and Lance walked towards them,stepping into the concrete walkway that lead to the house. Melenor already had tears streaming down her face, while Ana was frowning.

Lance quickly kneeled in front of Melenor, cupping her face with his free hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Oh, _mi cielito_. Don’t cry." Lance let go of Alfor’s hand, so he could pull Melenor into a hug, letting her sob into his shirt. 

“What happened?” Allura asked, feeling her heart tighten at seeing her daughter cry.

"He said he didn't have any candy. But when I pointed out the big bowl of candy he had on top of a table, he said he wouldn't give us any and shut the door on us." Ana crossed her arms, angry, and kicked a small rock that was on the ground. 

Allura handed the Blue Lion to Melenor. She held the plushie close to her as she continued to cry on her father arms. 

Lance was furious. How dare this man ruin his daughters’ Halloween like this? If he didn’t want to give candy away, he could have just asked politely for them to leave, he didn't need to shut the door on them like that. 

Lance gently let go of Melenor and stood up. “I’m going to have a word with him.” He said in a calm tone, even though he was seething with rage. 

Allura didn’t try to stop him or convince him to just let it go. Alfor tried to follow after his father, grabbing his hand again. Lance patted his head, smiling, and told him that daddy would be right back and to stay with his mommy and sisters. 

While Allura took care of comforting Melenor, Ana picked her brother up and watched as her dad walked towards the door. While Lance was trying not to show it, Ana could tell her father was really angry. 

Lance knocked hard on the door and kept doing it until he finally heard someone angrily yelling _“I’m coming, I’m coming.”_

The door opened and Lance was face to face with the man. His hair was a mess (as if he just got out of bed), a stubble decorated his chin, he was wearing a black robe on top of his blue pajamas and he had white slippers on his feet. 

“If you are here for trick-or-treating, go away.” He took a look at Lance.“Aren’t you too old for it, anyway?” The man was about to close the door again, but Lance stopped him by pressing his hand against the door, keeping it from closing. 

“I’m not here for that. Well, I am trick-or-treating with my kids, but I came here to talk to you because of how rude you were to my daughters.”

The man looked over Lance’s shoulder, seeing that the family was still standing in front of his house. Ana sticked her tongue out to him once more. 

“I don’t have any candy. I told them that.”

"What about that bowl of candy right there?" Lance pointed to the big bowl that was on a small table, next to the couch in the living room, filled to the top with all sorts of Halloween candy, sweets and chocolates. Anyone that stood at the door could perfectly see it. 

"Okay, okay, I might have taken advantage of the Halloween's sales to buy some candy for myself. They were selling some good packs. It's not a crime."

"You still shouldn't have slammed the door on my daughters’ faces.” Lance’s tone got angrier, as he grew more annoyed with this guy. Lance was very protective of his children so having someone be mean to them for no reason is more than enough to make him lose his calm.

“I overreacted there, I admit it. But you have no idea how many people I had to deal with tonight, demanding candy from me. I just want to enjoy a marathon of horror movies in peace.”

_“Then maybe do a better job at hiding the candy or pretend not to be at home.”_ Lance thought.

Lance took a deep breath to calm himself down. While he wanted to let it all out and shame this man for being awful to kids who just want to have fun with Halloween, he knows it will only make things worse.

“Look, can you just spare a bit of candy, please? This Halloween hasn't been great and it's getting late and soon there won't be any houses left for trick-or-treating. I'm sure you won't eat all of that by yourself. Just a few lollipops and mini chocolates bars…"

"Sorry, pal. Next time buy your own candy."

Lance was once again starting to lose his patience. One small act of kindness. Was all that he was asking from this man so his kids could be happy and have something to take home. 

Lance felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned his head and met Allura’s eyes. 

She smiled at Lance before gently coaxing him to take a step back so she could be the one standing in front of the man. 

“What my husband is trying to say is…”

* * *

Ana and Melenor cheered when they saw their parents coming back, their mother holding the big bowl filled with candy. Alfor, who was still in Ana’s arms, was barely keeping his eyes open and couldn’t stifle a yawn, but he copied his sisters and also cheered. 

The man locked the door once Allura and Lance left and peeked through the window to see if they were still there, before pulling the curtains shut. 

As they headed back home, now with their buckets full, Alfor slept in the crook of Lance’s left arm, resting his head on his chest, while Melenor and Ana walked in front of everyone, already unwrapping some of the sweets and eating them.

Lance held onto Allura’s hand as they walked and happily looked at their daughters. 

"You really scared him, Allura." 

"It's what he deserved for upsetting our children like that." Allura held her head high, a smug smile on her face. 

"I guess those horror movies won't scare him much now after what you did to him."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated ❤️
> 
> oh wow, can't believe I actually managed to get something done in time for Halloween, especially when I thought I wouldn't be able to make it.


End file.
